She Will be Loved
by malfoyatheart
Summary: "... eu não queria realmente fazer parte de nada daquilo. Eu não queria vê-la nunca mais,  ...  mas se era realmente assim, porque o meu coração parecia cada vez mais apertado e menor enquanto eu assistia a cena, horrorizado? "
1. Once upon a time, everyone got hurt

**~ Destruição: ** Substantivo. Ação ou efeito de destruir, _ruína completa_.

Tudo era destruição. Ela estava ali, por toda parte. Deixava não só rastros como dor, desespero e medo. Deixava sangue e o cheiro ocre, deixava cadáveres e marcas e lágrimas e tudo fora do lugar. Deixava a devastação e o receio de que nada pudesse ser o mesmo, que nada nunca fosse ser o mesmo, de que tudo estava perdido para sempre. De que nós estávamos perdidos para sempre num abismo sem fim – que nunca pararíamos de cair.  
>A mão firme do meu pai segurava o ombro de minha mãe, a sua mão livre permanecia no cajado – algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar. Minha mãe tinha o braço envolto em minha cintura, como se eu fosse um bebê que necessitasse de apoio para os primeiros passos, e talvez – só talvez, ela não estivesse de todo errada. Eu precisava de apoio naquele momento. Meu corpo parecia tremer involuntariamente, e eu sentia frio e uma vontade enorme de me encolher debaixo de um edredom grosso e quente e me fazer acreditar que nada daquilo fora real. Meus joelhos batiam um contra o outro e estavam quase cedendo, minhas mãos estavam postas nos bolsos e eu apertava os nós dos dedos.<br>Todas as pessoas se sentiriam seguras no retorno à casa, mas não eu. Não havia segurança ali, não havia calor humano ou sequer um abraço de que ficaria tudo bem – um, porque não éramos deste feitio, de adularmos uns aos outros e agirmos como uma _família_, o que de fato somente éramos pelo vínculo sanguíneo; dois, porque nunca houve segurança ou braços acolhedores em meu pai ou mesmo em minha mãe e finalmente em terceiro, porque a minha casa era o símbolo da destruição. Minha casa fora o álibi e o quartel general de tamanha desordem, atrito e infelicidade – havia um fantasma pairando em nossas cabeças, um fantasma doloroso e pesado que, eu sabia, provavelmente não sairia dos nossos ombros tão cedo.  
>Como a família impune, antiga e tradicional que supostamente fomos, seguimos juntos, os três, em um mesmo ritmo e passo, a diante, pelo caminho de pedras de mármore branco, não nos atendo aos corpos jogados pelos jardins ou mesmo pelo cheiro de <em>podre<em> no ar. Meu pai foi à frente, passando pelos corpos da escadaria, sem direcionar seu olhar acinzentado de uma tempestade forte nos corpos jogados nas laterais, guiando minha mãe que se deixava notar horrorizada, levando sua mão ao rosto, completamente chocada ao notar tamanho estrago.  
>Desta forma subimos a escadaria, e entramos em nossa casa – que fora até então palco para toda aquela carnificina, e tudo ao ponto de que? Com que intuito? Com qual razão? E tudo a troco de que? Vendemos nossa alma, nossa família, nossa sanidade e todas as nossas crenças em troca de poder? De um poder que nunca de fato nos pertenceria? A um suposto sangue limpo?<br>Parecia tão injusta que minha vida houvesse sido tão abandonada e esquecida, e que meus anseios mais infantis não foram respeitados por uma razão imbecil que nos levaria à decadência, e quem diria que um dia meu quarto não me pareceria mais um lugar tão saudável e satisfeito como eu planejei que fosse, em meu ultimo ano. Não poderia ficar pior poderia? A morte _daquele que não se deve ser nomeado_ além de ter um significado diferente, significava um pouco mais para mim – significava a _liberdade_. A liberdade da minha família de uma servidão doentia e sem sentido, por um status há muito não existente.  
>Significava que eu finalmente teria o direito de viver, e que se ser puro sangue, um <em>Malfoy <em> e ter todo o status me custaria _isso_, então eu finalmente iria fazer a minha primeira escolha.  
>Eu formaria a minha própria família, eu iria para algum lugar calmo, sossegado – provavelmente Godric's Hollow – me casar, ter meu emprego e me virar por minha conta, eu queria ser valorizado, ter algo para sentir orgulho de mim mesmo, algo que pudesse aliviar o peso que eu carregava nos ombros. E se eu pensava em família, o rosto dela me vinha automaticamente à mente.<br>Seus cabelos nos ombros, despontados, repicados com uma franja caída nos miúdos olhos verdes – tão verdes quanto os do Potter. Ela era baixa, bem baixa e tão magra quanto uma garota pudesse ser sem parecer doente – não devia alcançar sequer a altura do meu peito, e abraçá-la era imensamente bom porque eu sentia que eu podia protegê-la, eu a cobria por inteira. Eu a cobria com meu corpo, e com um sentimento o qual nunca fui homem de assumir. Eu o faria agora, pegaria suas mãos pequenas e macias com unhas roídas e diria o quanto tê-la ao meu lado seria importante para mim. Depois de tudo aquilo, tornou tão fácil descartar _a outra_, tudo o que era meramente superficial já não fazia mais a minha cabeça, e o arrependimento por todas as escolhas erradas – por melhores que houvessem sido durante o dado momento – começava a pairar acima da minha cabeça.  
><em>A outra<em> era diferente. Ela também era baixa, porém não era esguia, tinha curvas – belíssimas curvas, para sua pouca idade. Seus cabelos eram enormes e lhe caiam pelas costas como ondas de cachos delicados e negros, sua pele alva tinha algo que curiosamente chamara a minha atenção: _sardas_. Claras e de um tom de laranja quase amarelado, eram pequenas – quase invisíveis, e finas. Salpicavam toda a região de suas maçãs do rosto, logo abaixo dos olhos – que eram intensamente azuis. Eu havia visto pouca coisa intensa em minha vida, mas aqueles olhos azuis eram algo que eu me lembraria até o ultimo dia de vida. Eles falavam por ela, faziam e demonstravam por ela, e a entregavam quando ela mentia. Seus olhos eram ligeiramente traiçoeiros, e, a meu ver, ela era toda feita de pecado, era a tentação caminhando em duas pernas grossas quase em uma dança te chamando para _a sua treva_ e o _seu fim_, que jazia ali, com seu corpo pressionado em cima do dela.  
>Era ridículo como eu suava só de me lembrar, e mais ridículo ainda que eu estivesse trazendo à mente memórias tão sórdidas após tanto sofrimento, especialmente quando a idéia de me casar com a que eu escolhera ter para o final dos meus dias pairava em todos os lugares à minha frente.<br>A destruição não era de todo ruim, no final, ela trazia a esperança de recomeçar, melhor e de uma forma mais bem feita.

**~ Destruir: **Verbo. Arruinar, demolir, extinguir, desaparecer, exterminar, _matar_.

Já era tarde da noite e o meu quarto estava escuro – quase um breu. Era impossível que eu sequer enxergasse minha mão à frente dos olhos – eu demorava para me acostumar com o escuro. Sentei-me na cama, me encolhendo com o edredom enrolado no corpo nu, os olhos acinzentados atentamente analisando cada pequena parte do meu quarto, até encontrá-la. Por alguns segundos eu cogitei se tudo aquilo era sonho, fruto de todos os pensamentos indecentes que eu vinha tendo com ela pelo resquício de tarde enquanto estava enfurnado em meu quarto pensando na melhor forma de pedir _a mulher da minha vida_ em casamento, o que acabou se tornando difícil visto que há uma determinada altura eu já conseguia ouvir seus gemidos altos em meu ouvido sussurrando meu nome, era tão real que me assustava, e agora isso, eu estava sonhando com ela e a imaginando em meu quarto. E se era um sonho – um sonho ou um pesadelo, eu ainda não sabia – como os que eu mais gostava de ter, porque diabos ela ainda estava vestida e me olhando como se procurasse as palavras certas para dizer "_Me foda_", mais polidamente? Foi ali que eu a vi realmente pela primeira vez, eu não vi uma mulher, um objeto sexual, ou uma transa depois de um baile inútil, eu não vi a mulher que era capaz de me tirar do sério com um mísero toque de seda em meu corpo. Eu vi _uma criança_. Uma criança encolhida no canto do quarto, de pé, cujo corpo subia e descia como se ela estivesse soluçando incansavelmente, uma criança de lábios muito vermelhos e olhos grandes, que tinha os braços envoltos no próprio corpo como se estivesse se protegendo, como se _precisasse_, se proteger. Eu tateei no escuro em busca da varinha e acendi as luzes, eu jamais estivera pronto para ver tudo o que vi.

Ela realmente estava encolhida, e da pior forma possível, se abraçava com força deixando o corpo frágil pender para frente e para trás, seus olhos azuis estavam vermelhos, inchados, demonstração de que estivera chorando por pelo menos as ultimas horas, e ela se contorcia, e me olhava com um desespero assustador. Eu me sentei na cama com o corpo ereto, sem saber o que fazer exatamente – sem opções melhores, eu fiz sinal para que viesse e se sentasse junto à mim. Ela hesitou por um minuto ou dois, como se estivesse analisando seriamente a proposta de compra de um apartamento e eu fosse um dos melhores e carregasse uma placa dizendo ter exatamente o que ela planejava e buscava para sua nova casa. Bati a mão novamente no colchão, indicando o lugar a se sentar, e ela veio lentamente como se lutasse contra o certo e o errado durante o percurso. Sentou-se jogando o corpo sobre o meu em um choro desesperado e soluços não contidos, seus braços finos e pálidos envolvendo meu pescoço e me apertando contra ela. A colcha esmeralda caiu pela cama me deixando completamente descoberto, e nem mesmo o sinal de vida que eu estava dando fora suficiente para afastá-la com seu desespero impossível. Era a primeira vez que eu a via tão descomposta, suas unhas estavam roídas, suas bochechas não tinham cor, havia marcas roxas abaixo de seus olhos e cortes pelo seu braço e mãos – o sangue secara ali. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e sua capa pendeu para fora da cama.

- Eu... eu não queria. _ ela soluçou e sua voz saiu ainda mais baixa do que de costume.  
>- Não queria o quê, Astoria? Pelas barbas de Merlin! Isso são modos? Foi assim que sua família deplorável lhe ensinou a agir? _ falei desgostoso, escondendo todo e qualquer tom de preocupação em minha voz _ Se é isso _ fiz sinal para meu próprio corpo _ o que você quer você não precisa chegar desta forma. _ dei uma risada de escárnio, jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás, e os cabelos loiros se movimentando junto e logo em seguida caindo sob os meus olhos.<br>- Eu não vim aqui pra... isso. _ ela lançou um ligeiro olhar para minha nudez e mordeu o lábio.  
>- Não, com certeza não. Ou já estaria em cima de mim subindo e descendo como se deve, e não com essa cara de cachorro assustado. _ resmunguei impaciente. Agora <em>eu queria<em> tê-la. Maldita.  
>- Não vim aqui para isso. _ ela soluçou, porém seus olhos pareciam famintos por mim.<br>- Isto não é mais do meu interesse.

A tomei em meus braços antes que eu pudesse pensar duas vezes, se eu queria mesmo me casar, eu merecia uma despedida, não é mesmo? Eu merecia tê-la uma ultima vez, e sentir me ir e vir dentro dela até que eu não me agüentasse mais, eu merecia o poder de puxar seus cabelos para trás enquanto estava de quatro à minha frente e eu a desejava mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida. Ela não parecia achar ruim que eu a estivesse colocando deitada e que eu rasgasse sua roupa enquanto a abria, botões me tiravam qualquer resquício de paciência que eu pudesse ter em algum momento da vida, mordia o lábio com força e segurava meu corpo cada vez mais próximo do seu com uma pressa e urgência que eu desconhecia – ela sempre fora bastante dedicada, mas nunca havia forçado nenhuma situação daquela maneira.

Eu puxei sua saia para baixo, junto a calcinha e a penetrei de uma vez – sem esperar nenhum aviso prévio, sem sequer uma preliminar que fosse. Eu estava com raiva, e eu precisava extravasar aquilo de alguma maneira. Quando eu a olhei percebi que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e me senti ligeiramente culpado – eu poderia tê-la causado alguma dor. Mas eu não era do tipo que se desculpava então me movimentei novamente, um pouco mais rápido e indo ainda mais profundamente do que da primeira vez, ela soltou um gemido alto.

- Draco, ela está morta.

**~ Destruído:** Adjetivo. Abatido, aniquilado e _arruinado_.

Poucas coisas são capazes de causar tamanha dor em um ser humano quanto um coração partido. Eu desconhecia a sensação até segundos atrás. Ela não precisara dizer o nome, eu sabia exatamente de quem ela estava falando – e então foi a minha vez de ter os olhos rasos d'água.  
>Sai de dentro d'ela, as mãos tapando o rosto e o corpo tremendo por inteiro – não por um orgasmo ou por excitação, mas por tristeza, por mais dor, mais perdas. Mas merda, eu podia ouvi-la rindo dizer que tudo ficaria bem, inúmeras vezes, eu era capaz de sentir seu cheiro fresco de primavera e de tatear em busca dela em todas as direções, sem sucesso. Ela não estava ali, não estaria mais ali – ela jamais voltaria para os meus braços, para o meu aconchego e minha proteção. Não formaríamos uma família, e nem teríamos catarrentos de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados correndo pela mansão, não teríamos brigas por ciúmes e não mais avançaríamos um no outro. Não haveriam mais tapas ou lágrimas, não haveriam mais orgasmos carregados de risada e sossego – seguidos de uma noite bem dormida no dormitório dos monitores com ela em meus braços. Nada, <em>absolutamente nada<em> naquele mundo seria capaz de substituí-la em mim. Pansy Parkinson fora de fato a primeira e única mulher que eu me via amando naquele momento de dor.  
>Mas <em>a outra <em>continuava ali, nua, sentada em minha cama. Suas lágrimas – diferente das minhas – desciam de maneira silenciosa, quase irônica, como se ela estivesse realmente satisfeita com o rumo que as coisas vinham tomando desde então, e foi ali que eu senti uma vontade enorme de revidar.

- Como você _pode_? _ a raiva denotada em minha voz fazia com que a mesma subisse por um, talvez dois oitavos _ Você é mesmo uma _imbecil_, achando que tirando ela do caminho eu ficaria com você... Eu _jamais_ ficaria com você, Greengrass.  
>- Como você ousa? _ ela gritou de volta, sua voz histérica e irreconhecível _ Como você tem a coragem de me acusar desta forma?<br>- Mas está bastante óbvio para mim sua prostituta mesquinha! _ eu lhe apontei o dedo em revolta _ Você a matou! Esperava que a culpa jamais lhe caísse nos ombros só porque você _parece_ uma criança...  
>- Eu não pareço uma criança, Draco Malfoy. _ sua voz estava fria, dura, e ela catava suas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo meu quarto, distante de tudo _ Eu <em>sou<em> uma criança. Eu tenho apenas 14 anos, eu _acabei_ de completar 14 anos. Não é porque mantive relações sexuais com você que você pode me achar capaz de tirar a vida de outro ser humano. _Eu não sou você_, eu jamais seria capaz de segurar uma varinha em ameaça para um gato que fosse.  
>- Seus 14 anos recém completados nunca foram problema para me satisfazer na cama, pare de agir como uma garota estúpida. Você é completamente inescrupulosa.<br>- E você é um imbecil, um cego. Pansy não amava você. Pansy amava Vincent. E era com ele que ela rolava as escondidas enquanto você se enroscava comigo. Ou você realmente achou que ela faria diferente...? Ela sim é tudo o que você disse que eu sou. E com toda sinceridade, Draco? A melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido é que aquele teto maldito caísse em sua cabeça, ela mereceu a morte que teve. E você... você merece o seu fim. Só.  
>- Você vai morrer sozinha, sua prostituta mirim! Vá viver em meio aos trouxas, seja suja como todos eles, viva escornada em bares, deixando que eles toquem você <em>exatamente<em> como você gosta... Suma da minha vida, sua infeliz. _Morra_.  
>- Com todo prazer, meu senhor. _ ela respondeu com ironia _ Talvez mais esta culpa te torne uma pessoa melhor, e alguém que possa finalmente dar <em>gosto<em> e orgulho a alguém. _ e então, girando os calcanhares e sua silhueta semi-nua e perfeita desaparecendo diante dos meus olhos.

Antes que eu pudesse me conter meu corpo se curvou em dor, e minha garganta soltou um berro de desespero, eu levei as mãos aos cabelos violentamente e arranquei alguns tufos enquanto me debatia como um bebê insatisfeito em minha cama. Mal sabia ela o efeito de suas palavras em mim, mal sabia eu o efeito de minhas palavras nela. Mal sabíamos nós, o que a vida reservou a cada um, e a cruz que foi necessária carregarmos para nos redimirmos de nossos erros, de nossos passos em falso e principalmente de nossas palavras ditas aos ventos.


	2. Beauty Queen of only Eighteen

**Beauty Queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself.  
><strong>

Fora apenas mais uma de muitas noites em que eu não sentia um pingo de sono – mesmo que tenha tentado desde umas cinco da tarde e minha cabeça estivesse exausta, meus olhos pareciam ter desaprendido o movimento de se selarem por tempo suficiente para descansar as vistas e desligar os pensamentos. Eu desaprendera a dormir como havia desaprendido muita coisa nesta vida, o que só me deixava provas de que dormir não devia ser algo assim tão importante para o meu organismo quanto à ciência que eu vinha aprendendo insistia em dizer que era. Sim, eu estava estudando – demorei alguns meses para finalmente me resolver e enfrentar todos os paradoxos aos quais eu seria julgado, e reunir coragem suficiente para o tal. Felizmente, minha mãe tinha algum dinheiro guardado, dinheiro esse que eu fazia as trocas em Gringotes para pagar minha _faculdade_.  
>Eu havia escolhido Medicina. A meu ver, essa era a única forma que eu poderia fazer algo pela comunidade não-bruxa por todo o mal que nós bruxos em geral havíamos causado a eles. Não só a minha família, como tantas outras, porém eu sabia que eu estava fazendo a minha parte, eu estava me redimindo, eu estava <em>tentando<em> ser uma pessoa melhor, e eu estava gostando relativamente do tipo de vida comum que eu levava. Eu morava em um dormitório da faculdade, era bem simples – apenas uma cama, uma estante com um notebook, um armário com minhas roupas e uma TV. Eu havia realmente aprendido a tomar gosto pelos aparelhos eletrônicos e suas funcionalidades na vida _comum_, eu gostava de aproveitar minha insônia e ler livros diversos sobre autores os quais meus novos _colegas_ de sala me contavam animados a respeito, gostava de redes sociais, eu estava finalmente aprendendo a lidar com as pessoas sem pensar somente em mim, e só essa mudança já me mostrava o quanto a minha decisão afetava minha vida de um lado bom. Eu era uma pessoa melhor, e para quem nunca havia tido chances para sequer tentar, eu até estava me saindo muito bem.  
>Eu voltava para casa em alguns finais de semana – poucos, durante as férias de verão e férias de inverno, natal. Eu sentia falta da minha mãe, da minha casa luxuosa, mas enquanto estava ali cercado de todas aquelas lembranças e perto do meu pai que mal falava comigo, eu sentia falta de <em>casa<em>. Do meu colchão duro, da minha cama pequena e do velho computador que me permitia uma fuga da minha vida, e das minhas dores. Eu havia aprendido a beber, a fumar, e havia conhecido algumas garotas com o decorrer do tempo, mas nenhuma delas parecia ter o efeito necessário – eu nunca me desligava de fato, e desta forma eu só ignorava qualquer lembrança delas. Sim, elas. A rebeldia e a inocência. E essas eram as únicas partes de mim que eu ainda não havia conseguido redimir comigo mesmo, eram as únicas partes que eu mantinha quebradas, guardadas em um lugar que eu não queria descobrir como chegar ou como sair. Presas ali, intactas. Como se nunca houvessem partido.

Aquela noite em especial, eu havia aceitado o convite de Kenneth para um pub qualquer que freqüentávamos sempre que possível, porém naquela noite tudo estava diferente. Diferenças me assustam, e só o fato de eu as ter percebido solidamente diante dos olhos não fora o suficiente para me arrastar de volta para a cama, a insônia e o notebook ligado a minha espera – talvez fosse o destino. Eu havia aprendido a acreditar em diversas crenças trouxas, superstições e histórias antigas, havia inclusive tomado gosto por contos infantis britânicos e passava horas a fio lendo Sheakspeare sentado logo abaixo a estatua de Peter Pan em Kensington Gardens... Mas o destino em especial era algo que me intrigava, eu nunca havia passado perto dele, até aquele momento. Ken, que era como nós os chamávamos, já estava pegando nossa décima primeira cerveja e me entregava falando dois tons mais alto do que de costume.

- Draco acertamos o dia, nunca vi tantas mulheres aqui.  
>- Você tem um ponto, Ken. _ bati minha garrafa na dele, em um brinde me permitindo olhar em volta _ Podíamos voltar mais vezes.<br>- Você nunca tem dinheiro. _ ele deu de ombros _ Não entendo como você consegue gastar tanto dinheiro.  
>- Eu não tenho tanto dinheiro assim. _ disse friamente, eu não falava a respeito do meu status familiar, até porque graças a Merlin ou <em>Deus<em> como eles preferiam falar, ninguém sequer os conhecia. _ Não sei de onde você tira essas coisas.  
>- Você não é bolsista. Eu sou bolsista. Eu não tenho dinheiro, você paga sua própria faculdade e sequer tem um emprego.<br>- Foi só uma pequena quantia de dinheiro que meu avô havia deixado para os meus estudos. _ dei de ombros como quem finaliza o assunto. _ Olhe, aquela loira não para de olhar para você.  
>- Você vê demais, ela é bonita demais para mim. _ Ken deu de ombros.<p>

Ken era um jovem de boa aparência, tinha cabelos escuros que lhe caiam pelo rosto e quase chegavam aos ombros, eram fios cheios de pontas e sempre bagunçados. Seus olhos eram de um tom azul quase turquesa, e ele sempre vestia uma camisa xadreza por cima de uma camiseta de banda, seus braços sempre muito justos nas mangas devido aos seus músculos – ele jogava Rugby pelo time da faculdade, era alto, infinitamente mais alto do que eu e sempre a primeira escolha de todas as mulheres que se aproximavam de nós, e este era um fato ao qual eu já estava muito bem adaptado. Eu não me importava de não reter todos os olhares, eu também não tinha olhos para ninguém, não de verdade, e eu havia aprendido também que causar a outro ser humano qualquer tipo de sentimento que você é incapaz de alimentar não é justo, e que mesmo que o mundo não seja justo, você precisa fazer o que é certo. Eu ficava melhor sozinho de qualquer maneira.

- Não vai se importar de ficar aí sozinho?

- Não seja estúpido, já me importei alguma vez? _ eu sorri levantando a garrafa de cerveja para ele.  
>- Você sabe, precisa arrumar uma mulher. _ ele balançou a cabeça negativamente se levantando do bar e indo na direção da menina, que por sinal além de ser muito bonita, era incapaz de parar de sorrir.<p>

Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, com cachos que caiam pelas pontas – não eram tão loiros quanto os meus – eram de um loiro mais amarelado, quase um caramelo, eram lisos e ela parecia incapaz de parar de enrolar uma mecha entre os dedos. Ela tinha olhos verdes, um verde profundo, a pele bem alva e seu sorriso... Algo em seu sorriso me era familiar. Era como se eu já tivesse visto aquele sorriso muitas vezes, e nem sempre que via me agradava porque algo dentro de mim revirou. Ou talvez fosse só meu organismo acostumado à solidão me censurando por analisar demais mais uma mulher com quem eu nem sequer abriria a boca para falar. Provavelmente, a segunda opção.  
>A banda subiu ao palco, o som da guitarra misturado ao da bateria e sendo guiado pela voz do vocalista rouco invadiu meus ouvidos, eu gostava daquilo. Aliás, eu gostava de muitas coisas trouxas as quais nunca pensei que poderia gostar, a vida deles não tinha nada de medíocre ou tediosa por ser sem magia, pelo contrário, eles tinham neles certa magia que eu desconhecia e que a meu ver era ainda melhor do que a nossa. A magia deles não fazia nada de extraordinário, não transfigurava, modificava, transportava algo, sequer os permitia voar ou qualquer tipo de poder em mãos como nossas varinhas, era apenas um tipo de magia em que eles se tornavam mais <em>humanos<em>e consequentemente nos tornava mais monstros a meu ver. Eles tinham assassinatos, roubos, corrupções e corações partidos, nós tínhamos tudo isso, porém com uma brutalidade infame e desgostosa que eles desconheciam. Eles tinham uma vida e tinha prazer em vivê-la, e se tinham medo o medo não era o suficiente para mantê-los dentro de suas casas, o que eles tinham afinal se não a eles mesmos para se proteger? Eles não tinham feitiços Fidelius, pequenos, médios e grandes monstros, dragões e coisas do tipo e só isso a meu ver os fazia ainda melhores do que nós – eles eram corajosos. Eles sim eram verdadeiros Grifinórios e não me admirava que grande parte deles os defendesse, ou sequer que os Weasley os agarrassem com unhas e dentes. Eles eram especialmente interessantes de se observar – eram óbvios demais, e ainda sim eram curiosamente interessantes. A música batia com o solo da guitarra nos meus ouvidos e eu levei a garrafa de cerveja gelada aos lábios e senti uma mão segurar o meu ombro.

- Tão bonito e tão sozinho...  
>- Não, estou bem acompanhado. _ levantei a garrafa de cerveja em menção à boa companhia _ Obrigado.<br>- Leslie. _ ela ofereceu a mão na minha direção, um sorriso encantador nos lábios grossos carnudos e bem vermelhos _ E o prazer é seu.  
>- Não sou alguém que você gostaria de conhecer. _ sorri de leve sem dar muita atenção ao flerte dela.<br>- Então é verdade o que dizem sobre você? _ ela deu uma piscadela puxando a cadeira ao meu lado _ Que não é visto com mulheres.  
>- Não estou pronto para nada disso novamente, é só. _ respondi friamente, afinal nenhuma mulher havia sequer chamado minha atenção após... Todas aquelas coisas das quais eu preferia não falar a respeito.<br>- Você tem namorada, onde você mora? Quer dizer, porque você não é de Londres, claramente. _ ela mordeu o lábio de leve e sorriu sem graça.  
>- Na verdade não. _ sorri um pouco mais aberto, era divertido vê-la numa agonia sem sentido porque achava que podia ter algo comigo. Não, não era uma namorada, eu quis dizer. Era meio o fantasma de uma, e o choro da criança logo ao outro lado. _ Só, não sou muito bom com essas coisas, relacionamentos. Me relacionar com as pessoas em qualquer grau.<br>- Não estou falando de um relacionamento... E você ainda não me disse seu nome.  
>- É Draco, e pare de ser tão imbecil _ Ken deu um tapa no meu ombro _ Draco Malfoy _ Ela sorriu.<br>- Draco é a mais bela constelação do pólo celeste norte. _ Ela falou quase em um devaneio que por alguns instantes me fez lembrar Luna Lovegood._ Meu pai costumava me mostrar ela nas noites de inverno – que é de fato quando ela brilha mais.  
>- Se essa foi uma cantada, você realmente o atingiu no ponto fraco. _ Ken gargalhou dando tapas no balcão do bar _ Porque venhamos e convenhamos, não é um nome muito comum.<br>- É um nome que alguém jamais se esqueceria, de fato. _ ela falou baixo, mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa _ E é bem comum de onde eu venho.

Meu sorriso sumiu nos lábios finos e sem cor naquele exato momento. Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com ela desde o instante em que ela pôs a mão nos meus ombros e invadiu meu espaço. Meus olhos faiscaram e eu tive vontade de jogar algumas libras pelo balcão e lhe virar as costas sem pestanejar, eu não queria voltar para aquilo, eu não queria saber daquilo, eu não queria ter que me explicar, e eu nem queria olhares tortos. Instintivamente levei a mão ao pulso esquerdo onde se encontrava hoje nada mais do que uma cicatriz com o formato do que fora uma Marca Negra do Lorde das Trevas – de uma obrigação para com a minha família e que me fizera perder não só a fé na vida e na comunidade bruxa, mas as únicas pessoas que eu me vi capaz de amar. Apesar da raiva que corroia meu interior e a vergonha de meus atos meu rosto não corava – eu nunca corava, eu fora criado para não fazer todo esse tipo de coisa. Eu não deixava transparecer sentimentos, medo, tristeza, fraqueza. Eu não deixava transparecer nada, eu podia ser o que você gostaria de ver refletido em mim – e era assim que funcionava desde que eu me lembrava. Eu podia ir do bom filho ao maior cafajeste, quando de fato: ninguém sabia quem eu realmente era. E foi com este pensamento que eu engoli o medo e sorri de lado.

- E de onde você vem? _ eu ri de lado, de uma forma sacana, eu era bom em jogar – especialmente se era isso que ela queria.  
>- família é bem famosa por lá, estou errada? _ ela mordeu o lábio, ela sabia.<br>- Não. Não está. Como me reconheceu...? _ eu sabia a resposta, mas precisava ganhar tempo.  
>- Seus cabelos são quase uma marca registrada. Minha avó costuma dizer que seus avôs e bisavôs também o tinham nessa exata cor. É uma espécie de gene passado de pai para filho, muito forte por sinal. Geneticamente falando.<br>- Claro, com certeza. Não que eu goste deles desta forma. _ Levei a cerveja aos lábios mais uma vez _ Mas tem certo diferencial.  
>- Você mora naquela...<br>- Sim. _ eu a cortei de maneira ríspida _ Quer dizer, meus pais moram. Eu moro no Campus, em Harvard que é onde estudo.  
>- Mas você poderia... _ ela começou, e eu não precisei que terminasse para saber.<br>- Sim, mas prefiro desta forma. Assim como prefiro manter meus assuntos pessoais fora de qualquer conversa, sinto muito. Podemos falar sobre outras coisas...  
>- Não seja tão ranzinza, Draco. _ Ken me deu um tapa de leve no ombro _ A garota só é um pouco...<br>- Bem informada demais. _ falei baixo para que somente ele ouvisse e acenando para o garçom trazer mais uma _ Eu não falo da minha família e eu tenho motivos para o tal, se eu não falo _com você_ como ela pode pensar que eu falaria com ela?  
>- Ei cara, relaxa... Você ta neurado demais. _ ele sorriu, provavelmente já tinha fumado um baseado – estávamos falando de Ken, era óbvio que já o teria feito assim que possível.<br>- Vou ao toilet. Preciso de um minuto. _ resmunguei me levantando do bar.

Rapidamente fiz meu caminho por entre as pessoas que iam e vinham, com suas cervejas e bebidas destiladas em garrafas e copos cantarolando a musica crua junto ao vocalista que agora cantava com um cigarro nos lábios e soltando fumaça para o alto com um pequeno dragão chinês. Alguns faziam algo que eu havia aprendido ser o _airguitar _e alguns se agarravam nos cantos mais escuros – mãos por todas as partes. Outros curtiam, sentados sozinhos pensando em suas vidas exatamente como eu estava fazendo antes _daquela_ Leslie aparecer e se sentar ao meu lado. Não me leve à mal, ela era uma mulher muito bonita, atraente com seus cabelos nos ombros repicados em um castanho avermelhado. Seus olhos eram cor de amêndoas e eram redondos como duas bolas de gude, era magra – esguia. Tinha lábios vermelhos como sangue e carnudos, exatamente como eu gostava. Mas ela _sabia demais_, e eu sabia que ela sabia demais. E isso me amedrontava, o fato de que ela podia tocar nas minhas feridas me dava ainda menos vontade de lhe abrir as portas.  
>O banheiro estava cheio, homens, mulheres – mãos para todos os lados e em todas as direções, era assustador, e era tão humano que eu quase sentia inveja de todos aqueles que podiam, que conseguiam levar uma vida normal e longe de tormentas, me direcionei para a ultima cabine, a mais suja escondida no canto e sai tão rápido quanto entrei. Na saída eu ouvi coisas que não tinha ouvido antes, alguém gritava, e gritava muito, gritava alto ardentemente como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar, gritava com dor, com preocupação, eram gritos aflitos – eu reconhecia cada um daqueles tons facilmente, eu os ouvia em meus sonhos todas as noites. Olhei para os lados à procura de qualquer sinal, e mais ainda à procura de Ken que não parecia estar em lugar algum, minha cabeça ia e vinha percorrendo cuidadosamente cada canto do recinto em busca dos cabelos negros de Ken, mas estava escuro e eu não podia ver muita coisa – eu sabia que grande parte das pessoas não percebera que havia sim algo acontecendo, porque a guitarra gemia insistente no palco, apenas algumas poucas ao fundo pareciam perplexas, até que alguém trombou em mim – com força.<p>

- POR FAVOR, VOCÊ PRECISA ME AJUDAR!

A menina urrava, sua garganta parecia prestes a se cortar com a força e a ferocidade de seus berros, ela estava desesperada, seus olhos pareciam vidrados e fora de orbita e seus cabelos pareciam ter sido puxados com força em todas as direções. Sua blusa estava suja, suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela sequer conseguia me segurar, mas as lágrimas corriam rapidamente pelo seu rosto alvo uma após a outra, e então com a mão livre ela me segurou novamente e me balançou, como se eu precisasse ser acordado de algum transe para perceber que ela precisava de mim, que ela precisava de alguém que pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Eu a encarei friamente, os olhos acinzentados esquadrinhando seu rosto e formando uma memória vagarosamente – era a menina com quem Ken estava. Segurei o ar por alguns instantes imaginando que algo poderia ter acontecido a ele – visto que ele não parecia estar em lugar algum, o desespero se moldando em meu rosto.

- POR FAVOR! EU _PRECISO_ DE AJUDA!  
>- O QUE ACONTECEU? _ eu a balancei com força, segurando ambos seus braços e quase a tirando do chão _ O que você fez com ele?<br>- EU NÃO FIZ NADA! Ken está bem. _ ela gritou ainda mais alto _ ME SOLTE!  
>- Se não é Ken o que está acontecendo para você urrar como uma louca e transformar este lugar num manicômio? _ respondi friamente, toda a tensão se dissipando do meu corpo.<br>- Foi _ela_. Aquela mulher que estava com você, eu sei que foi _ela._ _ ela choramingava enquanto as lágrimas não paravam de correr _ Você precisa vir comigo.  
>- Ei, ei.<br>- Não, me escute. Você precisa vir comigo, eu sei quem você é e eu preciso de ajuda. _ eu provavelmente devo ter arregalado os olhos, aquela era uma das noites em que eu provavelmente deveria ter ficado quieto em casa lendo algum conto.  
>- Aparentemente aqui hoje, <em>todos sabem que eu sou, <em>mesmo que eu venha tentando ignorar minha própria figura já há alguns anos então eu não me importo com o que você sabe, as coisas são diferentes agora. Eu não sou mais nada daquilo, eu _fugi_ daquilo, e eu não quero nada _daquilo_ vindo atrás de mim. E se você precisa que eu cale sua boca da pior maneira possível para manter a minha paz, então é isso que eu farei.  
>- Eu não quero acabar com a sua paz! Como você pode ser tão egoísta? Nem tudo é sobre você Draco. _ ela berrou, ainda choramingando, mas não soltava o meu casaco _ Por favor, venha comigo. Só você pode me ajudar.<br>- Eu não vou com você a lugar algum, você não tem nada do meu interesse. Eu não quero me envolver nisto.  
>- Ah você quer. Então venha comigo.<p>

Ela me puxou com força, o casaco de couro obedecendo e meus pés unidos à minha curiosidade preferiram não ignorar o meu pedido desesperado de saber o porquê dela estar se comportando de forma tão inadequada, não parecia algo que ela costumava fazer com freqüência, ou alguma coisa estava muito errada pro meu lado ou alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo graças a mim – eu era mais para a segunda opção, o que me levava de volta novamente ao que eu vinha pensando desde o momento em que colocara os pés dentro daquele lugar, aquele realmente não era um dia para se sair de casa, antes estivesse ficado no dormitório lendo Sheakspeare ou algo do tipo, melhor do que todo esse passado se jogando na minha cara e eu tendo que fazer algo a respeito. Bem melhor.  
>As pessoas passavam correndo do nosso lado nos empurrando, mas ela continuava indo à frente insistentemente e inclusive empurrando algumas pessoas para passar, sem o menor bom senso – eu dava dois dela, a cada garota que caia com um empurrão dela, duas caiam de strike com a minha passada em seguida, era quase um boliche humano, mas ela não parava nem por um segundo.<p>

- Aparentemente todas as pessoas sabem o meu nome, quem eu sou e de onde eu vim isso é algum tipo de convenção macabra sobre foder com a minha família, mas já que você pretende me enfiar em algum problema e está praticamente dando para o meu melhor amigo o mínimo que você precisa fazer é me dizer o seu nome.  
>- Felicity. _ ela respondeu sem olhar para mim.<br>- Ah que irônico.

Quando dei por mim estávamos entrando em um banheiro, não havia mais ninguém ali dentro. Minha cabeça foi a mil observando os espelhos rabiscados de batom e as ofensas escritas em todos os lugares da parede, aparentemente a palavra "prostituta" era o maior elogio que alguém pudesse encontrar ali. As portas estavam abertas, algumas pendiam para o lado, quebradas e outras faziam barulho de vai e vem, Felicity colocou as duas mãos na pia se apoiando e abaixou a cabeça fitando o ralo. Respirou uma, duas vezes, enquanto eu continuei observando o lugar milimetricamente até finalmente achar o que eu não esperava achar nem daqui a mil anos.  
>É que quando você pensa que sua vida está fodida, você descobre que o horror está apenas começando.<p>

Havia um braço, jogado ao chão, tão pálido quanto uma folha de ofício, os dedos eram finos e pequenos Eu não precisei dar um passo à frente ou entrar no compartimento para ter certeza, porque o pequeno anel de ouro branco com uma pérola delicada no anelar a entregou. Eu dei alguns passos para trás me afastando, deveria haver sim formas humanas plausíveis de se voltar no tempo e ignorar todas essas coisas – eu aceitaria um vira-tempo se eu pudesse, eu não _queria_ realmente fazer parte de nada daquilo. Eu não queria vê-la nunca mais, e achei que isso tinha ficado claro tanto para mim quanto para ela... Mas se era realmente assim, porque o meu coração parecia cada vez mais apertado e menor enquanto eu assistia a cena, horrorizado? Porque eu ainda queria tirá-la dali nos meus braços e saber que ia ficar tudo bem? Eu não queria que ficasse tudo bem, eu não queria nada que tivesse _haver_ com ela.

- Ela está morrendo, não é a primeira vez. _ a voz de Felicity saiu embargada _ Você deveria fazer alguma coisa, quer dizer, eu sei que _você_ poderia tentar fazer algo a respeito.  
>- Não. E mesmo que eu pudesse não o faria. _ falei secamente _ Deixe que morra, é o mínimo que essa criatura maldita merece depois de tudo que causou a todos nós.<br>- E quanto à dor que você causou em todos os outros? Será que você não vê?  
>- Não vejo, nunca vi e não faço a menor questão. Me dê licença, eu não quero fazer parte disso.<br>- Não quer saber o que aconteceu?  
>- Não.<p>

Minhas costas já estavam viradas para a mão jogada, e eu não queria olhar para nada daquilo mais nenhum segundo, eu queria ir embora, eu queria voltar para a Mansão, para a minha mãe e agir como um covarde indo para o seu primeiro ano de escola, eu queria qualquer coisa menos _ela_, eu já a havia perdido de fato, não fazia o menor sentido. E ela havia me tirado tudo, o que diabos eu precisava fazer ali além de deixar que ela pagasse por seus erros?

- Você age assim, mas você sabe que ela não teve nada haver com isso...  
>- Como você pode saber? Você não estava lá para ver. _ eu gritei, antes de perceber que a voz estava saindo mais alterada.<br>- Nem você, Malfoy. Ninguém estava.  
>- Mas isso não...<br>- O que isso não justifica é você culpá-la. Ela não derrubou o maldito teto sabe lá de onde, ela não _matou _a sua namorada.  
>- Mas ela gostaria de tê-lo feito e todos sabem disso.<br>- Quantas coisas você gostaria de ter feito e não fez? E Draco, você realmente acha que minha prima seria capaz de causar mal a uma formiga? Quem dirá a sua namorada...  
>- Ninguém gostava dela. Ou de mim.<br>- E isso nunca foi motivo para que ela fizesse algo contra você. Por favor, eu não estou te pedindo para perdoá-la, ou esquecer tudo o que passou, eu estou pedindo, como alguém que eu sei que você já foi alguém que já se importou com ela, ela não pode continuar assim, as coisas não podem continuar desta forma e ela precisa de ajuda, e esta ajuda não pode vir de mim, ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Você perdeu sua namorada e foi difícil para você, ela perdeu a irmã, a mãe e perdeu você, e diferente de você ela não conseguiu buscar uma nova vida. Isso... _ ela apontou para a mão _ Foi o mais longe que ela tentou chegar para esquecer.  
>- E o que é isso afinal de contas? _ perguntei, nenhum sentimento impregnado em minha voz.<br>- Isso é Astoria Greengrass, com apenas 18 anos, completamente bêbada e drogada. Aqueles cortes que você vê, foram feitos por ela com diversos objetos pontiagudos que ela foi capaz de encontrar pelo percurso destes anos que se passaram. Ela, diferente de você, não mora em um dormitório e tem uma cama para dormir, ela agora mora... Bem, em um... Bar.  
>- Ela não faria isso.<br>- Faria se fosse necessário para sobreviver.  
>- Ei espere o que você chama de bar?<br>- Um bar. Horas, um bar como outro qualquer. Ela dorme no quarto dos fundos, é tudo o que ela pode pagar com o pouco dinheiro que sobrou a ela, e é orgulhosa demais para morar comigo ou qualquer outro parente _trouxa_, seja lá como vocês chamam.  
>- Astoria tinha parentes trouxas? _ falei com certo interesse _ Ela nunca mencionou algo a respeito.<br>- Com certeza que não. Da mesma forma que pelo que ouvi de você, você também não o faria.  
>- O que quer que eu faça?<br>- Leve ela para aquele hospital de vocês, talvez lá possam fazer algo que aqui não podem. E depois me devolva, neste endereço. Ela jamais saberá que é você, acho que é melhor desta forma.  
>- Concordamos em um ponto.<br>- Então temos um trato?  
>- Este é o seu endereço? _ perguntei curioso pegando o microscópico papel que a garota me entregava.<br>- Não, é o endereço do noivo dela. Você vai levá-la, fazer aquela coisa sobre apagar a memória, deixá-la na porta e será como se nada nunca houvesse acontecido. 

Não argumentei, eu concordava que era melhor assim. Tudo voltaria ao normal, não nos machucaríamos como fizemos tantas vezes, não haveria gritos, ofensas, tapas ou arrependimentos. Eu estava somente fazendo algo que os _trouxas_ chamam de _boa ação_, eu estava ajudando uma garota indefesa a se cuidar, e isso não era ruim, era algo bom, isso mostrava que eu era uma boa alma e preocupada com o próximo, o que me levava ao passo de acreditar que eu tinha conseguido finalmente alguma melhora em mim nestes últimos anos, eu estava sendo capaz de abrir mão do conforto de não sofrer por ela nunca mais para ajudá-la, eu não era mais egoísta ou covarde, eu era finalmente um homem.  
>Meus pés me guiaram lentamente o mais próximo possível do corpo que estava no chão, um filete de sangue brilhava em seu pulso, e eu passei a ponta da camisa o limpando. O rosto dela estava completamente diferente do que eu me lembrava – ela antes se parecia com uma boneca de porcelana, perfeitamente pintada, hoje tinha olheiras roxas logo abaixo dos olhos, sua boca tinha um corte e seu nariz estava intensamente vermelho.<br>Quando éramos jovens, ela usava roupas claras e em tons pastéis, no corpo jogado no chão do banheiro eu pude ver uma mulher magra demais, a pele pálida demais, vestindo uma mini-saia de couro e um corselete também preto, apertado o suficiente para salientar seus seios. Seus cabelos pareciam maiores do que nunca e estavam espalhados como uma moldura, eu quis por um instante acariciar seu rosto e sussurrar que tudo ficaria bem, mas o lapso de consciência e sentimento demorou para ir tanto quanto demorou-se em meus pensamentos.

Ainda tão frágil e devastada, ela me lembrava de uma pintura, e ela ainda era a coisa mais linda que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida.

Keneth estava ao lado de fora do pub, um dos pés apoiado no muro, os braços cruzados e uma feição preocupada. Seus olhos azuis se projetaram diretamente para a porta do pub quando a mesma fez o barulho de se abrir – e se esbugalharam automaticamente a me ver sair de lá com uma _menina_ nos braços. Tirou o pé do muro e se aproximou cautelosamente de mim, como se estivesse com medo que eu fizesse qualquer coisa absurda ou fora do normal, porém ele tentou demonstrar aparente segurança quanto a minha pessoa, mesmo que até eu naquele momento quisesse que ele se afastasse. Encarei-o com os olhos acinzentados cheios de culpa, ele fora a única pessoa que eu tive como amigo _de verdade,_sem se importar com as minhas posses, com minha família ou o que ela representava na sociedade, Ken fora meu amigo porque quisera ser. Esteve sempre ali, desde os meus primeiros dias quando eu parecia incapaz de me adaptar com a vida não-bruxa, sempre paciente e me explicando as coisas sem aquele ar de censura como se me cobrasse que soubesse o que fazer – ele não se incomodava que eu não soubesse, e não fazia diferença para ele o motivo. Ele provavelmente deve ter encontrado algum motivo em sua cabeça e ficou feliz somente com ele, afinal, nunca havia me interrogado ou sequer invadido o meu espaço e me questionado sobre minha vida antes de Harvard. Ele me conhecera sendo somente Draco, fez uma piada qualquer com meu nome e disse que estava a disposição para que eu me sentisse _em casa_, mal sabia que ele que me sentir em casa era a ultima coisa que eu queria. Eu sorri. Eu podia confiar nele.

- Ken, existem algumas coisas...  
>- Não precisa falar nada. _ ele me cortou rapidamente.<br>- Na verdade, eu quero falar. Não é uma questão de necessidade, é só uma questão de _confiança_. Preciso que me ajude a encontrar um lugar calmo e vazio, eu preciso levar esta menina a um hospital.  
>- Você... A conhece? _ ele perguntou cauteloso, e pareceu ficar assustado com a expressão quase pacífica em meu rosto, porém ignorou categoricamente o fato de eu precisar de um lugar escondido para levar a pobre coitada a um hospital.<br>- Sim, a alguns anos, de um passado... Distante. Mas isso não importa, eu preciso levá-la ao único lugar que sei que terá a ajuda que precisa. Porém não posso fazer isso do modo _convencional_. _ falei com cuidado _ E preciso de _ajuda_ para fazer a coisa certa, preciso de um lugar hermo, um lugar onde não posso ser visto.  
>- Podemos voltar para casa. _ ele falou com simplicidade _ Pegar um taxi...<br>- Não tenho tempo para chegar em casa, eu receio. _ meu tom de voz deve ter tido uma pontada de suplica e desespero, meus olhos lacrimejaram de leve e eu tentei reter o sentimento que cortava a garganta.  
>- Eu acho que sei de algo que pode ajudar.<p>

Ele não falou mais nada, seguiu em frente com passos rápidos virando a uma direita, e logo em seguida a uma esquerda, enquanto eu ia atrás dele o mais rápido que podia carregando a pequena Astoria Greengrass em meus braços. O que um dia me parecera uma boneca de porcelana cara e de coleção hoje mais me parecia uma boneca barata, de feira, completamente maltrapilha. Seus cabelos escuros estavam tão longos quanto sempre, porém já não tinham o mesmo brilho, estavam completamente quebradiços nas pontas e sujos como se não vissem água há mais tempo do que o higiênico permitido. Seu rosto estava pálido e opaco, e ela tinha cicatrizes nos pulsos, algumas já claras pelo tempo, outras vermelhas – uma ainda tinha um rastro de sangue. Quanto mais eu a olhava, mais vontade eu tinha de cuidar dela, de mantê-la em meus braços e não largá-la nunca mais. Quanto mais eu insistia em olhá-la e reprimir qualquer outro sentimento, mais ela me parecia vulnerável, delicadamente quebrável, como uma boneca de porcelana comprada há muitos anos e já frágil em sua existência na prateleira por faltas de cuidado da dona. Mais ela parecia precisar de mim. Eu havia falhado, _novamente_. Eu havia perdido uma porque nada pude fazer para salvá-la, outra eu perdi em meio ao desespero, sua vida se esvaindo lentamente da minha, eu não sabia, porém que eu ainda tinha a ela, e eu a estava destruindo também. Eu havia matado duas pessoas, duas das pessoas que mais me importei no decorrer da minha vida – eu podia sentir seus batimentos diminuindo, quase falhando quando ela tentava mais uma vez inalar o ar de forma cansada.

- É aqui. _ Ken levou as mãos aos bolsos. _ Faça o que tiver que fazer.  
>- Eu darei noticias em breve. Obrigada, Ken. _ respondi educadamente girando os calcanhares e desaparatando.<p>

Eu me perguntava o que é que ele iria pensar ao me ver sumir no ar desta forma, mas já não era importante no momento. Tudo que me importava era que ela ficasse bem. Ela deu mais um suspiro cansado, e eu levei a mão em seus rosto instintivamente, não poderia ser assim, não ali, não agora. Não nos meus braços. Eu não fazia questão de tê-la, ah isso eu não fazia de forma alguma. Eu era incapaz de fazer qualquer outro ser humano sofrer em minhas mãos, e eu não a faria feliz, eu não era este tipo de homem. Eu não vivia por uma mulher, eu não vivia por caprichos, e eu era completamente errado... Que mulher me amaria, ainda me amaria depois de todos os meus erros? Eu sentia nojo de mim, ela devia sentir algo ainda pior do que isso – se é que era possível. Eu creio que era possível, haver algo ainda maior, menos desejado e ainda mais odioso. Ela suspirou mais uma vez, seu coração ficando fraco enquanto eu corria pelos corredores claros do St. Mungus com ela nos braços.

- Shiii... agüenta firme, Ast.

Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, não conseguindo ser capaz de impedir que meus lábios tocassem as pontas de sua orelha levemente. Senti uma onda de calor percorrer todo o corpo, eu me conhecia para saber que eu estava quase perdendo o controle de mim mesmo, eu sabia manter tudo muito bem trancado – mas não quando eu estava assim tão exposto as coisas que eu tentava repelir por anos. Suas mãos estavam ficando frias, e ela parecia estar perdendo ainda mais a cor. O desespero foi crescendo ainda mais apertado dentro do meu peito e eu corria ainda mais rápido trombando nas pessoas, as pernas dela batendo contra os obstáculos que eu não conseguia desviar até finalmente alcançar a urgência. Minha respiração estava ofegante, e devido ao estado dela não foi preciso que eu dissesse muito – uma maca instantaneamente apareceu ao meu lado e eu a deitei cuidadosamente.

- Seu nome, senhor?  
>- Draco. _ falei com um certo pesar. _ Draco Malfoy.<br>- E a senhorita? _ a recepcionista perguntou a contra gosto torcendo o nariz.  
>- Astoria. _ falei, sem perceber que meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso _ Greengrass.<br>- E quanto à família... _ ela questionou me olhando com um ar de dúvida.  
>- Eu não sei da família dela, mas creio que se lhe desse algum valor eu não a teria encontrado assim, cortada, vomitada, drogada, dopada por feitiços alucinógenos e... _ engoli em seco, eu soube desde a primeira vez que eu a olhei _ estuprada.<br>- O que o senhor quer dizer com encontrei...? _ ela arqueou a sobrancelha me encarando séria.  
>- Não está seriamente pensando que fui responsável por isso, está? _ senti a veia da têmpora pulsar, eu soube que meu rosto estaria começando a ficar vermelho e que eu explodiria a qualquer momento. _ Você é alguma espécie de burra? Eu não sou inútil o suficiente para abusar de uma menor e ainda trazê-la para você!<br>- Ela não é menor, senhor Malfoy. _ a mulher abaixou o tom.  
>- Civilmente falando sim, mas enfim, do que você entende de civilidade? A questão é que preciso que dê cuidados a ela, eu pago por tudo. Estarei na sala de espera, e quando ela melhorar, por favor, pago para que algum de vocês a levem embora. Não é preciso que ela me veja.<br>- Isto está tudo muito suspeito creio que... _ ela começou, ainda mais duvidosa perante a ultima acusação.  
>- Escute, ela é minha ex namorada. A garota sofreu um péssimo bucado, eu também. Estamos bem um sem o outro, e tudo o que eu estou tentando fazer é salvar sua vida. Nada além disso, não me faça ir mais além do que minha sanidade me permite.<p>

Não sei se foi algo nos meus olhos, ou na nota de desespero na minha voz que a fez dar um sorriso leve.

- Sr. Malfoy, não há muito que eu possa fazer para lhe ajudar, eu sinto muito. Não podemos levá-la.  
>- Mas... _ eu comecei a frase _ Não queria ter de ser eu a... _ eu não diria em voz alta _ Tudo bem, pagarei algum taxista... _ a mulher arregalou os olhos _ Perdão, pagarei alguém, qualquer um que queira receber uma boa quantia em dinheiro para que a leve embora. Pago a você se necessário por toda descrição possível, não quero meu nome em seus arquivos, não quero que ninguém saiba que eu fiz absolutamente <em>nada<em> por esta menina. Diga que foi o Potter, qualquer um que seja, que a encontrou, já que todos gostam tanto de bancar os heróis... Quer dizer. _ dei uma pequena pausa, já estava indo longe demais _ Eu não sou o herói. Não levo jeito para essas coisas. Mas de qualquer maneira, vou esperar por noticias logo ali.

Me sentei no sofá da sala de espera, não era assim tão diferente de uma sala de espera de um hospital trouxa – eu vinha freqüentando grande parte deles com uma freqüência sobrenatural para alguém como eu, que não precisa daquela medicina obsoleta. Uma medicina que eu fui aprendendo a amar a cada dia decorrente do semestre letivo, cada pequeno detalhe do corpo humano, hoje memorizado em minha cabeça, músculos, tendões, ossos, veias, artérias, e mesmo com tudo o que eu vinha aprendendo lá estava minha vida desgostosa rindo da minha cara, me entregando a vida de Astoria Greengrass e me mostrando que mesmo tentando intimamente me redimir comigo e com a sociedade estudando medicina, mesmo com todo o conhecimento adquirido, eu ainda não era capaz de salvá-la. Eu, ela, pessoas como nós, não existiam sem a magia. Este sempre fora um dos motivos pelos quais eu quis medicina, eu, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, podia cuidar de alguém em um patamar ainda inalcançável, eu podia ir além, eu poderia curar um pouco adiante – e o mais frustrante, eu não pude fazer isso por ela. Senti a garganta arder, eu estava prendendo o choro, as mãos iam nos cabelos de uma forma quase violenta carregando alguns dos fios quase brancos entre os dedos, segurei um impulso de socar a parede mais próxima. Respirei fundo, eu precisava me acalmar. A música ambiente do fundo era uma música romântica d'As Esquisitonas, leve, eu havia dançado ela no Baile de Inverno com Astoria, em alguns minutos de paz que consegui de Pansy. Estávamos escondidos atrás das estátuas de gelo próximas da entrada do salão, a decoração das folhas e o casal de gigantes logo à nossa frente eram o suficiente para que pudéssemos ser discretos. Fora a primeira vez que eu beijara seus lábios, e eu soube ali que não tinha o auto-controle de não o fazer mais. Eu havia perdido, eu havia me entregado. Por muito tempo essa lembrança me atormentou, mais precisamente no meu tempo de luto por Pansy, mas hoje, nesta noite completamente atípica, ela me atormentava de forma diferente... Algo dentro de mim se remexia se perguntando se em algum ponto da minha vida eu sentiria aquele toque aveludado de suas mãos delicadas em meu pescoço, seu riso fraco, seus lábios desenhados e aquela inocência infantil que eu havia roubado dela. Tudo culpa minha, tudo minha culpa. Reprimi novamente a vontade de chorar, agora os olhos acinzentados estavam molhados e eu levei as mãos ao rosto e balancei a cabeça negativamente incapaz de acreditar no desfecho infeliz que eu tinha procurado e estava sendo obrigado a assistir de mãos atadas. Soco. Droga.

(...)

.MÃ.MIM! _ eu berrei _ SOLTA...BRAÇO!

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor precisa se acalmar. _ o medi-bruxo falou tedioso _ Só vou examinar sua mão.  
>- Eu não preciso que você examine a droga da minha mão. Eu só fraturei o pulso e alguns dedos, só preciso de um pouco de gesso e...<br>- Não seja hipócrita... _ o médico riu _ Para quê essa medicina obsoleta se você pode tomar um esquele...  
>- Não vou tomar nada disto ai. Eu faço <em>medicina<em>, medicina _de verdade_ e eu não vou tomar nenhum tônico, sabe lá Deus que danos isso pode causar ao meu organismo.  
>- Sabe lá quem? _ o medi-bruxo então falou baixo na esperança de que eu não escutasse _ Está delirando o senhor Malfoy...<br>- EU.NÃ.DELIRANDO. _ eu berrei _ .!  
>- Tão normal que se recusa a ser medicado! _ falou uma enfermeira revirando os olhos _ Mas pare de ser teimoso!<br>- Mas que droga, por Deus... _só me deixem em paz_. _ eu pedi resmungando e dando a mão ao medi-bruxo em redenção.

(...)

Sabe aquele momento onde as horas pareciam não passar jamais? Nem no meu relógio trouxa ou mesmo no relógio planetário que ficava logo acima da recepção. Eram mil e uma voltas, e ainda sim não eram voltas suficientes para que ela finalmente acordasse. Eu tinha uma visão privilegiada de seu quarto, então podia ver medi-bruxos entrando e saindo e murmurando sobre ela diversas vezes, foi então em um dos meus momentos dividido entre o ócio da espera e o meu desejo desesperado por nicotina que eu tive a idéia brilhante... Ken. Como eu não havia pensado nisso antes? Quer dizer... ele poderia levá-la para casa. Dizer que a encontrou caída na boate e só por sorte soube onde levá-la, ela não questionaria, de fato nunca fora muito de maiores questionamentos. Peguei o celular no bolso e disquei o número de Ken.

- Finalmente. _ a voz sonolenta do outro lado respondeu _ Está tudo bem com a...  
>- Astoria. _ respondi fracamente _ Não sei, ainda não me deram notícias. Ela ainda não acordou.<p>

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

- Mas vocês aí costumam ter uns nomes estranhos... quer dizer, Draco? _Astoria_? Quem nomeia crianças dessa forma? _ Ken riu do outro lado, e eu respirei aliviado. Nada iria mudar.  
>- Minha família segue a tradição de nomeação por constelações, estrelas e afins. _ dei de ombros _ Existem famílias piores.<br>- Você ficou bem abalado. _ Ken falou com um cuidado que era desnecessário. Ou não.  
>- É complicado... eu, eu vou te explicar tudo. Mas não por telefone.<p>

- Compreendo. _ ele assentiu _ Sem problemas.  
>- Mas preciso de um favor... Será que você poderia levá-la até um endereço que me foi dado? É que eu não queria enfim, que ela me visse, ou soubesse do meu envolvimento na história.<p>

- Porque cara? Você está salvando a vida dela... _ ele começou, falando lentamente _ O que essa menina é sua? Alias, Draco... _quantos anos_ela tem? Porque ela não me parece ser _maior de idade_.  
>- 17... 18 talvez? _ falei baixo, quase um murmúrio vergonhoso _ E quando eu a conheci ela não tinha mais do que 11. Frequentei a mesma escola que sua irmã mais velha. _ <em>E ela.<em> Pensei intimamente, mas era uma coisa complexa demais para se explicar assim.  
>- E se relacionou com ela quando? _ Ken perguntou incisivo, crítico _ Porque cara, não venha me dizer que não rolou nada...<br>- É complicado.  
>- Muita coisa é complicada. _ ele respondeu quase automáticamente _ Quer minha ajuda? Porque se você quer, e eu acho que quer, é melhor começar falando.<br>- Ela tinha 13 anos quando a beijei pela primeira vez, eu namorava, mas a mantive até... enfim, até Pansy morrer.  
>- Pansy? Mas que porra...?<br>- É aquela menina, da foto da estante, o que aliás me deu um puta trabalho para fazer visto que se você realmente visse a foto provavelmente surtaria. _ falei rindo _ Enfim, ela morreu. E no dia em que ela morreu, foi Astoria a me dar a notícia.  
>- E você não recebeu muito bem. _ Ken completou _ Cara, você é tão previsível...<br>- Na verdade, é um pouco além. Eu mandei que ela sumisse e enfim... _morresse_ também. E de acordo com a prima dela, é isso o que ela vem tentando fazer. Por isso eu a encontrei naquelas condições deploráveis que me fizeram voltar até aqui.  
>- Sua vida dá uma novela, alguém já te disse? Minha mãe adoraria comprar um pacote de pipocas e comer feliz por horas enquanto assiste você foder com o coração da menina e salvá-la logo após o "alguns anos depois..." _ não era engraçado na prática, mas eu acabei rindo. _ Já pensou em vender os direitos da sua vida para a "<em><strong>abc<strong>_"?  
>- Além do mais eu não posso dirigir. Estou com a mão quebrada. _ resmunguei ignorando o final _ E preciso que o braço fique em descanso por umas 12 horas para o osso crescer de novo, e dói pra burro.<br>- Perdão? _ ele falou assustado _ Para o osso o que?  
>- Ah sim, enfim, parte das coisas estranhas e tensas... Pra ele <em>crescer<em>, sim você entendeu corretamente.  
>- Porque você não foi a um hospital...? _ ele falou indignado _ Você <em>faz medicina<em>, você sabe os riscos que o seu corpo corre exposto à... sabe lá o que é isso que você está expondo o seu.  
>- Se houvesse algum dano ou efeito, eu já o teria, visto que deve ser minha terceira ou quarta vez no Esquelecresce.<br>- Esquele o que? _ ele questionou, e eu soube que havia arregalado os olhos _ Olha, tanto faz. Não quero saber de mais nada. Sério, não agora, não por telefone, é informação demais para eu digerir... Quer dizer, o que _é você_?

Foi impossível conter a velha risada irônica.

- Bruxo. E você é um trouxa... Quer dizer não no sentido do xingamento. Trouxa é como chamamos pessoas não-bruxas.  
>- Tá, informação demais. _ ele falou com um tom assombrado _ Me ligue assim que precisar de mim, pra...<br>- Sim, com certeza. Vou voltar lá. Enfim, obrigada Ken, por tudo.

Seria estranho ouvir uma frase como esta vindo de mim há poucos anos atrás, porém o convívio com os trouxas me mostrou o quanto a educação e os bons costumes lhe abrem portas. Eu aprendi tanto com todos eles que não podia evitar me culpar por tanto desgosto e descaso com seu mundo, que fora na verdade o único mundo que me recebera de braços abertos e sem perguntar quem eu era. E me criou novamente, e me ensinou os primórdios de um ser humano novamente, como uma mãe que acolhe o filho pródigo sem perguntar por onde ele andou e o porque. Eu me sentia parte dele, me sentia mais parte dele do que parte de mim mesmo.

Eu notei que algo estava diferente quando desci novamente para o _hospital_, quer dizer, porque diabos chamávamos aquilo de hospital em primeiro lugar? Os trouxas chamariam de centro de _macumba_, e eu gargalharia ferozmente rindo da desgraça bruxa – quem diria. Mas enfim, o foco não é o meu desgosto pela minha própria raça e cultura impregnante e mal elaborada e cheia de pré-conceitos, o foco era que havia _sim_ alguma coisa de muito diferente e errado. Eu pude perceber porque assim que eu entrei as portas se lacraram. Meu primeiro pensamento "_Merda. Algum idiota dizendo que é a reencarnação do Lord das Trevas, e qualquer porra de Comensal presente no recinto está ferrado e condenado a passar sabe lá Deus quantas noites em Azkaban por existir._", afinal de contas, é coincidência **demais**__que as portas se lacrassem logo no instante em que eu passei, quer dizer... Quanta má sorte pode ter um homem? Foi então que eu percebi que haviam medi-bruxos correndo em todas as direções e para todos os lados, varinhas em punho e feitiços confusos – os quais fiquei feliz por perceber que não era capaz de me lembrar completamente – para todas as direções. Rajadas coloridas subiam, desciam, zuniam e zigue-zagueavam em volta dos pobres presentes (me inclua ai), enquanto o hall parecia a pura algazarra, haviam gritos de todos os lados, ininteligíveis, incompreensíveis por mais que eu tentasse apurar meus ouvidos para ouvir melhor. Procurei rapidamente a direção onde estava, ou supostamente deveria estar, o quarto de Astoria porém percebi que a algazarra se estendia até lá. Planejei passar por eles para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo, eu poderia tentar passar desapercebido, (ou no mínimo seria enquadrado por alguns aurores em treinamento para me checarem, mas enfim...) pelo menos eu _achei_ que voltaria feliz para a sala de espera na segurança e desconforto de saber que ela acordaria em pouco tempo, e em paz. Porém a cada vez que eu me aproximava, os gritos pareciam mais e mais claros e ainda mais audíveis, eu pisquei duas vezes enquanto me enfiei entre as pessoas para chegar perto o suficiente para ver a causa do tamanho descontrole, e foi aí que eu percebi, de forma infeliz que minha _adorável _Astoria havia acordado.


End file.
